Brothers
by CambionTwins
Summary: AU where the boys are not real brothers and are porn stars who work for Lady Penelope, they get up to a lot of things and do anything they are told.


AU where the boys are not real brothers and are porn stars who work for Lady Penelope, they get up to a lot of things and do anything they are told.

Another story of the boys that I just love to play with, big Thunder Birds fan. I hope the person, the guest that said that we CambionTwins will be reported for abuse reads this and sees that you should not say something is wrong if you are the one who reads it, this one is for you, so enjoy our little flamer.

I would just like to say that we know we have many updates due, we know that we have fallen behind but hey what are you going to do when life starts a lemon fight. So we have been dodging and returning fire so that we have the time to update some of our other fics, so look out for some updates this week.

Brothers

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

"Gordon, Scott. You two are up today, so get to the dressing room and get ready to go in ten" The voice of Lady Penelope sounded from her office, the two boys perked up when they heard her speak, they were playing pool with their other "brothers". "He's going to be cute, I mean c'mon it is Penelope choosing" Virgil said to John as the two watched the other two go get ready for the next show.

"That's Lady Penelope to you, and yes I do have a good eye when it comes to picking out boys like you. Though don't let it go to your head" the blond in pink started as she walked out of her office, "You boys might be easy on the eye but always remember that so are many others" the pink dressed woman finished as she came to a stand still in front of the two older boys.

"Their ready Lady Penelope" came the voice of Fermat the young camera and tech expert; Penelope turned to look at the youngest of all her boys and gave the boy a smile before going to the studio. "Alright boys, Scott you are going to be the fireman coming to the rescue of the young miner. Gordon you will show your gratitude for the man who saved you. Alright everyone we are live in two" the pink producer explained.

Gordon lays under a rock(fake) that fell from the roof, he is unconscious(acting) and waiting to be saved by the fireman. Scott comes in wearing fireman pants, boots, helmet and nothing else, he looks down at the boy on the floor and quickly goes to lift the heavy rock on top of him, though he only acts like it is heavy. When Scott finally has the rock off of the boy he drops down next to him and takes his helmet off and puts his ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, he acts like he does not hear one so he starts CPR.

After a few seconds of fake CPR Gordon grabs the back of Scott's head and starts to kiss him while the older blew air into his lungs, they break apart shortly after. "Thank you for saving me" the young miner said as he looked up at the hot fireman who gave him the "kiss of life", "Your welcome, it would have been awful if someone as good looking as you were to die" Gordon made a show as he blushed at the words the fireman said.

"Who comes up with our lines?" John asks from his place next to Penelope behind the sound proof glass, "I do" Lady Penelope answered him not taking her eyes from the two boys now making out. John and Virgil share a look at the way she had sounded, they all knew that her lines suck but they liked having a paying job and being the troubled kids that they are they are not about to mess up the only job they have, and they owe the pink dressed woman because she took them off of the street.

Fermat is seated at his console working the many small cameras in the room the two boys are in, he loved his job even if it meant he was a pervert. Lady Penelope took him in after his father was sent to the nut house and he was put into care, he owes the woman everything and he would do anything she asked him to. "Give them the go ahead" the pink dressed woman told the tech boy who pressed a button that made a sound like a rock falling deeper into the fake mine sound out in the room, the two boys stopped making out and looked into each others eyes.

"How can I ever thank you for saving my life?" the young miner asked the fireman, "I'm sure there are many ways your mouth can thank me" Scott said feeling dumb at the stupid lines. Gordon remembered what he had to do; they were both on their knees so he pushed Scott to lean back slightly as he started to kiss down the older boys chest. He started at the boys neck, attaching himself to the elders pulse point before moving down his chest, his lips grazing a stiff nipple as he continues his descend.

Gordon's hands make quick work of the fireman pants and reveals nothing but naked flesh beneath, he takes hold of the older boys hard cock and gives it a few strokes before leaning down to give it a lick from base to tip. Scott moans out loud, his moans echoing thanks to Fermat who makes it all sound better. No matter how many times Scott has had sex with these guys he always feels like it is new, he never gets used to this, and he thinks he never will, having sex with hot guys and getting paid to do it was a dream come true for him.

Scott is brought back to the present when Gordon starts swallowing him down, he lets his head fall back and let out a throaty moan as he let the feeling of being deep throated envelope him, Gordon was the only one among them that could deep throat and he loved it when the boy did it to him. Gordon started bobbing his head, every few seconds he would pull of and lick the cock in front of him from base to tip and from the thick head to base again before taking in back into his mouth, but what really got the fireman close was his favourite move.

The young miner sucked up to the head of Scott's cock and formed a vice around the head with his lips and started to suck and then started to flick his tongue into the slit and lapped up all the pre-cum that came out, Scott was losing control and he would not be able to hold on for much longer. The sound of a bat nearby made the younger boy stop his actions and sit back up on his knees, Scott took some time to recover before he to moved back into a kneeling position.

"I need you in me, I need to feel you so that I can know that I am alive" Gordon said his lines just as he told to, Scott got out of his costume and saw Gordon do the same. The two boys were now both completely naked in the cave like room, they were still kneeling as they let their eyes travel across each others bodies, more for themselves then for their viewers.

Scott brought three fingers to his own mouth and sucked them in; he kept his gaze on the young boy in front of him, they were now against each other, chest to chest as Scott allowed his free hand to transverse the span of the younger boys back until he reached the firm ass and squeezed one of the cheeks in his hand which got a moan to escape from the miners lips.

Scott kept kneading the one ass cheek while he trailed his spit slick fingers down the boys spine down to his tight entrance where he teased the muscle with the pad of one finger before slowly pushing one finger in. Scott started to push in and out with his finger and after a few thrusts he added another finger, he knew that Gordon could handle the fingers and more but he had to make it seem like it was the boys first time for the viewers.

Gordon captured his brothers lips in another hungry kiss when he felt the second finger enter him, he loved this part the most, the stretching and prep. The others knew he loved it and they would normally drag it out but as he felt the third finger enter him he knew that this film was not about going slow and getting him to come undone but to get him fucked before both the fireman and miner are trapped in the mine.

Scott liked the feeling of his fingers up the younger boys ass, but as much as he would love to keep driving the boy crazy by rubbing up against his prostate and keep eating up the little gasps that would escape the mouth he was devouring he had to pull them out and get on with the show. Scott removed his fingers and broke the kiss; he positioned them facing the main camera and then positioned himself at his brothers entrance before he slowly pushed in.

Gordon allowed his mouth to fall open in a silent scream for the camera as he felt Scott enter him, as much as he loved the prep and fingers and what they did to them he could not deny that a dick up his ass felt just as good. Scott seated himself quickly and waited for Gordon to adjust to him before he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in with the same slow pace.

The young miner tried to fall onto his hands and knees but a strong arm around his chest stopped him, he was held upright as he was filled again and again, he didn't like this position because he felt so exposed and it helped whoever was fucking him to hit his prostate just the right way to drive him insane. Gordon felt Scott increase his pace with each thrust, he felt each thrust build in speed and power when it hit his prostate dead on, he could not help the sultry moans that came out of his mouth, he hated that his brother had this kind of an effect on him.

Being the youngest Gordon was always the bottom, and just once he wanted to feel what it felt like to top because if it felt anywhere near as good as this then he really wanted to top to. Each thrust sent the younger boy closer to his end, he was so damn close and thanked his stars that this was not one of the more prolonged films as he felt his brother take hold of his straining dick and start to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Gordon let his head fall back onto Scott's shoulder as he just let the pleasure wash over him; he could not explain how he felt right now. He didn't know how his brothers got this good at fucking but he guessed it came with being an international porn star working for Lady Penelope.

Scott felt his brother tighten around him and he knew that the boy was close, he wasn't very far behind him either but he wanted to last just a little while longer. Scott moved his other hand from Gordon's hip to his nipples and twisted and pinched them, he knew that his brother hand sensitive nipples and he was the most sensitive of all of them; each one of Scott's thrusts sent the younger boys hips forward and his dick slide into the cum slick hand around his cock.

The feeling of being fucked into a hand felt so good to the younger boy that he started to cry out for more, his voice travelling thanks to their tech expert. He knew that Scott was smiling and his other brothers as well from behind the glass, he knew that they enjoyed making him come undone like this and it turned him on how easily they could reduce him to a moaning mess.

Gordon gripped his brothers hips behind as he came all over his brothers hand and the floor in front of him, the thrusts that sent his sensitive and spent cock into his brothers hand kept going pulling small pained moans from him as his body started to come down from his high. Just as he was about to ask his brother to stop because it was becoming uncomfortable he felt Scott give one last strong forward thrust before he felt his brother spill inside of him, the cum flowing into him and then out of him as the older boy pulled out of him.

A knock on the glass was the signal that they were done filming and they could get cleaned up, "That was great" Scott said as he helped his brother up off of the hard ground. Gordon have his brother a wide grin as he took the offered hand, "I hope we can do it again sometime soon. Best sex I have had in a while" the younger boy told his brother as they left the room and headed to the bathroom.

"The boy is in your office" Parker said to Penelope who turned and walked of to her office after throwing her long time employee and best friend a thank you.

Should I continue? Should I make this another full fledged story? Ask and you shall receive. Thanks for reading and we do hope you will drop a review even if it is just a simple "thanks for writing this story" or a simple "burn in hell", though you can just skip saying that last one.

If anyone of you readers would like to make a request as to what the boys should do for their next scene please drop a review/comment.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
